


One Night Man

by Yami Bakura (Siyah_Kedi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/Yami%20Bakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's a love 'em and leave 'em kinda guy. But this time he messed with the wrong man. Harry's not satisfied with just a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Night Man

Harry awoke to an empty bed.  
  
  
  
This wouldn't normally have been a problem, if not for the fact that the night before, it had been full to the brim with an eager, talented blond.  
  
  
  
 _Long, tantalising touches across his shoulders, thighs, chest, teasing and lingering, filled with promise of things to come._  
  
  
  
He sat up, and took stock of the room. Nothing had been left behind; the only things there were Harry's. No memento remained, no longing letter stating _Last night was wonderful, but my mother's taken violently ill and I've got to run._ Nothing but damp sheets and the musky smell of their sexual endeavors. Burying his head in his hands, Harry groaned at his own folly.   
  
  
  
After all, Draco Malfoy was hardly a man who would be content to bed down with just one person for the rest of his life. He'd made no promises to Harry about what their night together meant.  
  
  
  
 _Soft, sweet kisses that went straight through his body and brought tingling awareness to every extremity._  
  
  
  
Harry groaned again, and gave the bed one last look before pulling himself to his feet and shuffling into the bathroom. There wasn't a single part of his body that didn't ache fiercely, and he was looking forward to a hot shower.  
  
  
  
The wet curtain told him that Malfoy had lingered long enough to wash himself before leaving. For some reason, the thought caused a stab of pain in his chest. He'd _known_ what sort of man Malfoy was before inviting him home. Known that Draco Malfoy's reputation for never staying longer than a night was hard-earned, and _known_ that he never went back to the same man twice.   
  
  
  
To Harry, it had been the night his virginity had been utterly obliterated. To Malfoy, it was just another lay in a long string of one night stands.   
  
  
  
Cursing himself for a fool, he stepped under the pounding spray of water and tried to cast out the memories of the other recent pounding he'd taken.  
  
  
  
When tears began leaking out of his eyes and down his cheeks, he turned his face into the water and washed them away.


	2. Heartbreak Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry plays a long game.

**One Year Later...**  
  
  
  
Scoundrel. Libertine. Blackguard.  
  
  
  
All names Draco had heard himself called, and all won honorably by whoring himself out one night at a time. He knocked back another shot of whisky and smiled flirtatiously at the man across from him at the bar. The man smiled back, giving him a heated look before sensually licking the salt off the rim of his drink before arching an eyebrow.   
  
  
  
Intrigued, Draco stood and made his way across the crowded club. The man was even better looking close-up, he realised. Artfully messy dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a darling, angelic face that could hide a million sins.   
  
  
  
"The name's Jim," he introduced himself, and Draco stepped closer to be heard over the music.  
  
  
  
"Drake," he offered.  
  
  
  
Jim's eyes narrowed as his smirk widened. "Is that a challenge or a promise?"  
  
  
  
Draco felt lust fire through him like a gunshot. This was no stupid frat boy out for a night of partying. "Excuse me?"  
  
  
  
"Drake. As in dragon. So is it a challenge, or are you promising me a smoking good time?" Jim lifted his glass and tipped it towards Draco's lips. The too-sweet liquid was tempered by the salt rimming the glass, and it hit him like a punch to the stomach. With a near physical jolt, he watched as Jim turned the cup and took a drink from the same place Draco had, his tongue flicking out to taste the cool glass.   
  
  
  
Draco shivered, and leaned closer. "You free tonight?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
Disappointment was bitter.  
  
  
  
"And neither are you." Jim snaked a hand around his neck and drew him close for a heated kiss. Desire curled through his stomach, bringing his cock up to half-mast. "My place or yours?"   
  
  
  
The jauntily cocked eyebrow turned the cliche'd phrase in a sexual thrill that left Draco momentarily breathless. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so turned on before they'd even left the club.  
  
  
  
 _Actually,_ his traitorous brain supplied. _Last time was with Potter, last year._  
  
  
  
For a virgin, Potter had been one of the best fucks he'd ever had. Enthusiastic, uninhibited, and _fuck_ he was hard. The leather pants that had been such a good idea in front of his mirror at home now seemed like a constricting torture device designed to drive him insane.  
  
  
  
"Which is closest?" he gasped out in answer to Jim's question. Jim slid off the bar stool and melted against him, one hand questing through the laces of his trousers. With a soft crack, they Disapparated.  
  
  
  
-o0o-  
  
  
  
The Apparation served to disarm his erection some, and Draco took a step back. "A wizard? You're just full of surprises. What if I'd been a muggle?"  
  
  
  
"I'd oblivate you and _then_ have mind-blowing sex."   
  
  
  
Draco's knees felt weak, and a quick glance behind him showed the promised bed. He collapsed onto it, and then teasingly tugged his shirt up inch by inch.   
  
  
  
Jim wasted no time with theatrics; when he was through enjoying Draco's show, he whipped his shirt off, and then crawled over Draco, straddling him. In moments, their hips and chests came together, and Jim wiggled in just the right way to send shooting sparks of pleasure straight through Draco's body.  
  
  
  
They moaned in unison. Jim's fingers flew across the laces of Draco's trousers, untying them with speed and grace. He drew Draco's erection free, and stroked it once, twice, then lowered himself down and sucked it straight down his throat. Draco's voice cracked on the startled groan that ripped it's way out of his mouth.   
  
  
  
"Christ, Jim," he gasped, earning himself a wicked chuckle. The vibrations from the noise rocked him from root to tip, drawing another moan out of him. Jim gave head like he'd been _born_ to it.   
  
  
  
He drew back just seconds before Draco came, ripping a strangled oath out of him. "What the fuck?"  
  
  
  
"Top or bottom?"  
  
  
  
"I never bottom."   
  
  
  
Another arched eyebrow, and then his pants disappeared. A finger gently massaged the tight ring of muscle, and Jim chuckled wickedly again. "So it seems. Care to make an exception? _I can make it good._ "  
  
  
  
Without waiting for a response, Jim dipped lower and his tongue snaked out. It was something Draco could never bring himself to do to his other lovers, and he was utterly unprepared for the hot, wet sensation touching him where no one and nothing else ever had.   
  
  
  
Without further stimulation, he found himself arching up off the bed, ropes of come shooting out onto his stomach and the mattress. Jim didn't halt; he simply held Draco's hips down and thrust his tongue _inside._  
  
  
  
Draco was reduced to incoherent moans and gibberish. Jim brought one hand up, and trailed his fingers through Draco's come, smearing it. What should have been disgusting turned erotic, the delicate touches combining with the wetness and heat of what Jim was doing between his legs. His erection refueled, standing up from his body and curving towards his stomach.   
  
  
  
"Okay," he practically moaned. "Okay, you can top."   
  
  
  
Another wicked chuckle answered his proclamation. Suddenly the tongue was on his balls, licking and sucking, and something a little bigger than Jim's tongue was pressing slowly into him. The brief pain turned straight into jagged spikes of pleasure, and Draco dug his fingers into the sheets, trying to keep from screaming as the questing fingers found his prostate.   
  
  
  
-o0o-  
  
  
  
Draco woke luxuriously, and then felt a stab of disorientation. There was no one else in bed with him, a strange feeling. He _always_ woke first; it was part of his mysterious charm.   
  
  
  
He listened carefully, but couldn't hear any water. _Maybe he's making breakfast,_ Draco decided, and smiled. Maybe there was someone worth sleeping with again out there.  
  
  
  
Left alone in the room, he took note of the bedside drawer and grinned impishly. What sort of things would a man like Jim keep in a bedside table?  
  
  
  
He yanked the drawer open.  
  
  
  
A _bible?_  
  
  
  
Draco took a closer look at the room. It had that un-lived in feeling of all hotel rooms, the lamp was glued to the table, and the art was horribly bland. If he'd had any brain cells to spare the night before, he would have noticed all these things before, and he cursed himself for letting his cock get the better of him.   
  
  
  
A letter on the bureau across the room caught his attention, and his heart sank.  
  
  
  
 _Malfoy,  
  
Last night was amazing. Thanks for a brilliant time. I'd feel guilty about going without leaving a note, something I know you're unfamiliar with.  
  
See you again - never,  
  
Harry J. Potter_  
  
  
  
The note slipped from nerveless fingers as he recognised in hind-sight the glamour spells for changing eye colour and blemish removal.   
  
  
  
_That **bastard!**_


	3. All's Well That Ends Well

**One Month After That...**  
  
  
  
"And the worst part is, I don't feel guilty about it at all."   
  
  
  
Hermione shrugged one shoulder, and took a pull on her drink. "He fucked you and left you. A year later, you found him, fucked him, and left him?"  
  
  
  
"That's what I said," Harry grouched.   
  
  
  
She shrugged again. "I see nothing wrong with it. In fact, I'm sure it did him some good to get left like that, considering the string of broken hearts he's left in his wake."  
  
  
  
Harry arched an eyebrow at her. "You're joking."  
  
  
  
"Not in the least."   
  
  
  
They passed the next few minutes in silence, then Hermione cleared her throat. "If given the opportunity," she began. "Would you do it again?"  
  
  
  
"Hell no!" Harry was appalled at the thought that Hermione believed him capable of simply walking away from his lovers like that. After his first time with Malfoy, he'd never stayed more than a week or two with any one person, but he'd always made it clear that he wasn't looking for love with them, and they'd all parted on supremely amiable terms.   
  
  
  
"Not that," Hermione scolded, understanding his misunderstanding. "I mean Malfoy. If he walked in here and asked you out, would you go with him?"   
  
  
  
"The question is totally unanswerable," Harry told her. "The only reason he slept with me a second time was because I'd disguised myself and given him a false name. He never sleeps with a person more than once." He'd comforted a few broken hearts after Malfoy left them without a backwards glance, and knew for a fact that Malfoy's "love 'em and leave 'em" habits hadn't changed in the least.  
  
  
  
And Harry refused to believe that his attempt at seducing Malfoy a second time was anything more than a long, drawn out revenge plan - one that Malfoy himself had put in motion that night in the club.   
  
  
  
He'd been there in disguise because he was tired of people fawning over him because of what he'd done during the war. It was over, and in his own opinion, his part had been actually very small. He hadn't initiated flirtation with Malfoy; the blond noticed him from _across the room_ for Merlin's sake! But when presented with the opportunity, he certainly hadn't backed away from it.   
  
  
  
And it was true, even if he only ever admitted this to himself, that Malfoy was the best partner he'd ever taken. He was proud to have given himself to someone like Malfoy his first time - the other man had ensured it was as pleasurable as could be, and he'd returned the favour ten-fold when presented with the opportunity.   
  
  
  
"So," Hermione interrupted his thoughts. "If he ever came around again, and asked you to sleep with him a seco- er, third time. Would you do it?"  
  
  
  
Harry didn't even have to think about it. "Of course I would," he said. "He's amazing."  
  
  
  
"He's right behind you."   
  
  
  
Harry whipped around, coming face to face with Draco Malfoy himself. The half-shy, half-amused expression on his face was pretty funny, Harry thought, but his mouth had suddenly gone dry.  
  
  
  
"That's nice to hear," Malfoy drawled, inviting himself to sit at their table. Hermione even scooted over a bit to give him room. Harry shot her a betrayed look, and then turned his attention back to Malfoy. "I always enjoy pleasing my partners."   
  
  
  
Harry's mouth was running before his brain engaged. "Because the only thing you leave them is memories?"  
  
  
  
"Indeed. And as the only person to ever sleep with me a second time, you must have had some pretty impressive memories."  
  
  
  
His mouth was still dry. "You could say that. At least I had the decency to leave you a note."   
  
  
  
Hermione slipped away unnoticed by either of them. Malfoy lifted an eyebrow. "At least I had the decency to give you my real name."   
  
  
  
"Didn't you ever wonder what the J stood for? James. Jim. My real name."   
  
  
  
"Don't split hairs."  
  
  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
Harry stared at Malfoy. Malfoy blinked in surprise, as if he hadn't been expecting the word, himself. "You're shitting me."  
  
  
  
"I mean it." Malfoy sighed. "I'm ... getting tired of fucking around on people. And you're amazing, too."   
  
  
  
They leaned across the table, and then paused. "I'm on top," Harry whispered. Draco closed the distance between them and kissed him gently, nipping his bottom lip.  
  
  
  
"You were on top last time," he whispered. "It's my turn now."   
  
  
  
"You've got a lot of bottoming to catch up on," Harry insisted. "If you're going to suddenly get monogamous on me, you need to practice doing other things you're not used to, as well."  
  
  
  
"Make me," Draco murmured, and kissed him again.


End file.
